


The Ships Are Sinking

by Mayalovestories



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Depressing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalovestories/pseuds/Mayalovestories
Summary: In the world of export and import shipping companies, there is a world hidden within. Under the glamorous facade of international business, the underground world deals with illegal shipping of goods and even people.The two leading families in this hidden world are the Yoo and Kim. Their rivalry had brought them to the top of their world. It has now come to the heated battle for the position of the top family.Characters:Yoo Family                                                  Kim FamilyTaeyang                next leader                HwiyoungYoungbin               legal adviser              DawonRowoon              personal asst             InseongZuho                body guard               JaeyoonChani   son of the former legal adviser





	1. Time To Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> A story of family, friendship, love, and betrayal.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This story was made to torture my friends sanghyukkien and zurenika. This hurts. Really it hurts. Don't read this if you don't want to be heartbroken.

Chani was standing alone beside his father's casket, bowing to every person who came to pay their respects. Mr. Kang was an exceptional legal adviser for the Yoo Family. His contribution to how the Yoo Family became one of the top underworld group of shipping companies was so great, he earned the respect of many in their world, even those from other families. Their business is illegal but they never meddled with prostitution nor drugs. Mr. Kang was firm about this. They help people escape to other countries or transport special items that needs to be protected from the government's greedy eyes.

Every bow feels mechanical after doing it for hours. Chani was tired of hearing the same words over and over again. But he stayed strong and respectful. It's the least he could do for his father.

Rowoon noticed Chani's tired eyes and stiff shoulders. He walked over to the new group that came in and lead them first to the tables instead and told them to greet Chani later. He passed the instruction to one of their men before he went to Chani.

RW: Chani-ya, would you like to rest a bit?

CN: I'm okay hyung. I can do this all night.

RW: no, you can't.

Chani looked at Rowoon. The concern in the older guy's eyes brought up the tears he has been holding back for the past hours. Rowoon took off his jacket and covered Chani before the tears fell on his face. As discretely as he could, he brought Chani out of there and into the private room where the boy soon let go of all his grief. He could barely breathe from his choked up throat and clogged nose. The tears keep coming and Chani was trembling. Rowoon wrapped the small boy in his arms, rubbed his back and whispered soothingly in his ears. Soon after, the trembling stopped and his breathing became more regular.

Chani's mother died when he was at a young age. Despite his busy schedule, Mr. Kang still managed to be both a mom and a dad, keeping Chani's heart filled with love, comfort, and protection. With Mr. Kang's death Chani lost his inspiration, his mentor, his friend and his blanket. 

This is the first time he felt safe, comfort and loved from someone other than his dad. He snuggled closer to Rowoon's chest and matched his breathing. 

TY: Rowoon hyung

Chani woke up to Taeyang's voice. He didn't realize he fell asleep.

TY: the Oh Family head is asking to speak with you.

Rowoon glaced at Chani and checked if the boy is in better condition. He placed a light kiss on Chani's head and helped him to sit up before leaving the room.

Taeyang went to sit beside Chani and held his hand.

TY: how are you holding up Chani-ya?

CN: i feel much better after I got some rest. Thank you for being here hyung. You must be busy too. 

TY: dad is taking care of everything. Youngbin hyung is with him. After all, he'll be the one taking over your dad's job.

CN: how is he?

Taeyang chuckled. 

TY: He's nervous and made a few mistakes. But dad is being patient and just gently coach him.

Since their dads are working together, Chani and Taeyang has been friend since they were young. Youngbin was a scholar of Mr. Yoo's foundation and he's become like an adoptive son. The three boys are like real brothers as they grew up. The two younger ones used to play pranks on Youngbin and sometimes come crying to him when other kids bully them. They are now at an age to start taking things seriously. In a few years, they will be the ones who will run the business. 

Youngbin slammed his back on the wall outside the hospital. The whole day was so stressful he didn't have time to breathe nor mourn for his mentor. All his life he trained for this but now he's doubting himself. He keeps making mistakes all day. Mr. Yoo is a gentle and patient man but Youngbin is afraid to reach his limit. He doesn't want to disappoint the man whom he owes his whole life to.

He took a deep breath and smelled a hint of cigarette. He turned to his side and saw Zuho leaning on the same wall a few feet back.

YB: how long have you been here?

ZH: same time as you. I have been tasked to look out for you today. You are the new legal adviser. Many eyes are on you and some are just waiting for you to make a big mistake and destroy the family's reputation.

YB: thanks for helping me calm down.

Youngbin scoffed sarcastically which made Zuho laugh. 

ZH: have confidence in yourself Youngbin. You were chosen because you can. 

Zuho put out his cigarette with his shoe then pulled Youngbin by the collar so the guy could stand straight. He straightened Youngbin's suit and fixed his hair. 

ZH: let's go back inside.


	2. I'm Not Ready For This

"CHEERS!!"

Dawon was the center of the party. He's thankful that he has a really high tolerance for alcohol because people keep pouring him drinks to congratulate him. 

It has only been two years since Dawon became the legal adviser for the Kim Family. In these two years, Dawon was able to help raise the rank of the family business in the underworld. They are now almost at the same level as the Yoo Family.

Dawon's aggressive style made the deeply illegal dealings in the business possible. They take on riskier projects and more dangerous clients. These not only brought in bigger revenue, but it made them famous to more shady clients who wants to avoid trouble and jail.

Everyone is celebraring the sucess of the new project. Dawon was able come up with a way to ship drugs that won't go through security check.

DW: Hwiyoung-ah! Wake up! Mingle with these men who will be working for you in the future!

Dawon tried shaking the young boy awake but he was sound asleep clinging onto Inseong like a baby to his mom

IS: let the boy sleep. We can do work in the office 

DW: but that's different! to build a deeper and trusting relationship, it has to be done over alcohol.

Inseong laughed at the whiny drunk man. Dawon has been so loud and rowdy the whole night but he deserves this break

IS: but Dawon, all your relationships that started on alcohol turned out shit.

DW: that's different.... different...I thought he was different....

Dawon's voice trailed off then he just burst out crying. Hwiyoung woke up at the noise and snuggled more into Inseong's embrace trying to mute out Dawon. 

Inseong was confused  he needs to take care of Dawon or Hwiyoung. It was hard because of Hwiyoung's snake hold on him but he still managed to pull out his phone.

IN: Jaeyoon-ah, I need your help 

Jaeyoon pulled out of the parking lot and brought the car around to the club entrace. He walked in and quickly spotted Inseong's head in the middle of the crowd. 

Inseong's face lit up when he saw Jaeyoon. He gave their body guard a pleading look and pointed at Dawon who was then doing a head stand.

DW: If I'm in this position, tears won't fall. I don't want to cry for him anymore.

JY: I'm sorry, Dawon-ssi. I have to do this.

The big guy picked up Dawon, put him on his shoulder and carried him out of the club.  Inseong followed  dragging Hwiyoung who was still sleepily cling on to him.

When they arrived home, Dawon was already out cold so Jaeyoon had to carry him again and help him settle on his bed.

Hwiyoung however was wide awake when they arrived. Inseong walked Hwiyoung to his room and said his good night.

HY: hyung...

IS: hmmm?

HY: I don't like this. How we are dealing with more shady stuff. I'm not ready for this. It scares me.

Hwiyoung has always been soft and meek since young. Unlike his father who is daring and aggressive. The boy thinks a lot, sometimes too much. Inseong always sits with him to listen. The boy has a more mature and realistic point of view. Inseong loves talking to him and engaging his thoughts.

IS: it may just be for now, Hwiyoung-ah. Soon we can get bigger that we don't need to do the shady stuff anymore. 

HY: when will that be? What if we are still on this level when it's my turn to lead the family ?

IS: then you can decide by then. For now, keep those worries away, so you can sleep in peace. 

Hwiyoung lay on  his bed but his forehead is still creases with worry. Inseong rubbed his forehead and turned on the mp3. 

Inseong gently closed the door to Hwiyoung's room and walked down the stair. Jaeyoon was leaning on the banister at the bottom of the stairs.

JY: how's the baby? 

IS: asleep with a lullaby. How about the old baby?

JY: knocked out. You must be tired. I made us some tea

IS: aaaaww thank you Jaeyoon

Inseong skipped the last few steps, kissed Jaeyoon's cheek and took his cup of tea.

\-----------------

A few weeks later, Dawon was frantic and hyped.

DW: there's a new big deal up for grab. A collector wants his art statues out of customs check. I  bet many are trying to get the contract.

IS: are you going out to meet them personally?

DW: this is a specially big deal to leave to the kids

Dawon finish gathering his materials and and hurried to his appointment When he arrived, the receptionist told him that he was double booked and had to share the timeslot with another person.Dawon didn't really mind. He is confident he can outtalk anyone.  

When he entered the office, air got caught in his throat at the sight if the person he never throught he'll see again after two years.


	3. It Starts Now

Mr. Ma, the collector, laughed as he looked back and forth at the tensed atmosphere between the two representatives.

Mr. Ma: wow, the two biggest shipping groups are going to fight for my choice. This is flattering.

Dawon slowly walked in and took the seat to the right of Mr. Ma. He gave the man sitting on the other side a long look.

The man accross him stood up and extended his hand.

YB: Hi! I'm Youngbin. The legal adviser for the Yoo Family. 

Dawon took his hand, gripping it a bit stronger than needed, not losing eye contact.

DW: I'm Dawon. The representative for the Kim Family. Nice to meet you....again

Dawon's lips turned up on one side in a mocking smile.

YB: it's been a while. 

Youngbin replied with a straight face. He started gathering his things then stood up.

YB: since I came first, I should start with my presentation.

He glanced at Mr. Ma who then gave him a nod to proceed. Like the top student he was back in college, Youngbin gave a professional presentation. It was short and direct yet very impressive. 

Dawon kept his eyes on Youngbin the whole time the latter is presenting in front. Locking eyes every chance he gets. But Youngbin never once lose breath nor get distracted. The whole talk was smooth and directed only at Mr. Ma.

Dawon didn't waste time and started right after Youngbin's talk, rebutting almost every point Youngbin presented. Dawon is a naturally smooth talker. He can sway you with just his words. Look into his eyes and you'll easily be hooked. Dawon was walking around the room as he talked while keeping their attention fixed on him. He stopped behind Youngbin and placed both of his hands on the man's shoulders.

DW: the Yoo Family have been trusted for years in this field. But Mr. Kang is no longer here. Youngbin is a genius but he still lacks experience. 

The last line, he whispered close on Youngbin's ear. Youngbin didn't react, not even a little flinch. Dawon smirked at the guy's strong resistance.

Mr. Ma acknowledged their reports and promised to consider them seriously. He then dismissed the two and left the room.

Dawon opened his mouth to start a small talk but was quickly shut off by Youngbin

YB: I'll take my leave now.

He gave a curt bow and left the room. Dawon was left dumbfounded, mouth open at the cold greeting. He bit his lip in frustration, put down his things and followed Youngbin outside. He aaw the man turn and entered the restroom.

DW: so this is how we're going to play it? 

Dawon angrily opened the door to the restroom but before he could say anything, he was grabbed by the collar, slammed on the wall and pinned down by a rough kiss. Hungry, passionate, longing kiss. They broke the kiss, out of breath and just stared at each other.

There's so many unreadable thoughts in Youngbin's eyes but he still didn't say anything. He let go of Dawon with a sigh and walked out again.

Dawon was too shocked to move. His lips are burning from the rough treatment. His loins hurt from longing. His head clouded in confusion and anger, he stormed in his office and threw his things on the sofa. 

IS: what happened? What's wrong?

Inseong was standing beside his table. He was organizing files that needs to signed.

Inseong walked towards him, worried. 

IS: hey... What angered you?

Dawon wasn't listening. He didn't see the concern in the other guy's eyes. He was just staring at the beautiful pair of pink lips that are slightly open, wet and inviting. Without thinking, he pulled Inseong in a hungry kiss and walked back until Inseong's hips reached the table. He roughly broke the kiss, turned Inseong around and bent him over the large oakwood.

Dawon pulled out and fixed his clothes. Inseong slid down the floor like jelly, out of breath with tears in his eyes. Guilt tugged on Dawon. Inseong has always been there for him to listen to his troubles. Take care of him when he's a wreck. The guy didn't deserve this treatment.

Dawon kneeled down and wiped Inseong's tears

DW: I'm sorry, Inseong. I'm really sorry.

He felt so ashamed and disappointed at himself. He gave Inseong a gentle kiss and left the guy to collect himself.

Moments later Inseong walked out of the office as if nothing happened. But Jaeyoon didn't miss the slight limp he's been hiding. He was outside of the office the whole time and heard everything. But as the guard, he has to protect the Family's image. He can't act on his own anger.

\-----------

A soft knock on his bedroom door woke Rowoon up. The door opened and a small head peeked in.

CN: Rowoon hyung....I can't sleep. Can i stay with you tonight?

RW: of course. Come here.

Rowoon moved over to make space for Chani on his bed. He lifted the blanket and the boy happily jumped in and hugged him close.

\------  
When he heard the door close, Taeyang bowed his head in a sigh.

TY: I guess I won't be able to sleep tonight.


	4. My Needs

Youngbin was standing nervously in the middle of Mr. Yoo's study  
  
Mr. Yoo: You did well on the presentation to Mr. Ma, Youngbin. I'm impresses you were not shaken by our biggest rival.  
  
YB: Thank you sir  
  
Mr. Yoo chuckled.  
  
Mr. Yoo: you are so fidgety and meek around me but you're a scary force outside. Hahahaha I can see that strength in your eyes. When faced with a worthy opponent, you'll never back down. I saw that fire in your eyes from the first time we met 12 years ago. You lost everything but not yourself  
  
YB: I'm always grateful Mr. Yoo  
  
Mr. Yoo regarded Youngbin with a fatherly look  
  
Mr. Yoo: Bini-ya  
  
Youngbin's heart fluttered. It's been a while since Mr. Yoo called him endearingly  
  
Mr. Yoo: I'm getting too old for this now and soon, Taeyang will be the one sitting here. Will you give your loyalty to Taeyang too? Would you be the pillar to keep this family together?  
  
It was an honor but such a big responsibility. The Yoo family has been like a real family to him and he has vowed to dedicate his life for them.  
  
A light knock then Taeyang and Rowoon entered the study.  
  
Mr. Yoo: aaahh good, you're here.  
  
Taeyang was looking at his father with so much pride. He is proud of his dad and always wanted to be like him. He was excited when he got the call to meet him. It's finally time.  
  
Mr. Yoo: I will start handing over the business to you. Youngbin will handle the legal matters, Rowoon please assist Taeyang so he can quickly adjust to more responsibilities  
  
Taeyang's chest puffed up in pride. Rowoon bowed down holding back a laugh at how cute Taeyang's happiness is showing.  
  
Mr. Yoo laughed and opened his arms. Taeyang happily jumped to hug his dad.  
  
TY: I won't let you down dad. Believe me  
  
Mr. Yoo: I always do baby  
  
\------------  
  
TY: yes! Yes! Yes!  
  
Taeyang was jumping up and down in his office. Striking a pose by his table or his chair or looking out the window, reciting CEO-like lines for each pose.  
  
Rowoon was slouched at the sofa laughing at him  
  
RW: you're so cute haha are you really that happy?  
  
Taeyang turned to him with a big bright smile  
  
TY: I am!  
  
RW: you won't get to play anymore  
  
TY: that's alright  
  
Taeyang said as he walked to stand in front of Rowoon. He placed both hands on Rowoons shoulder and stepped closer between the big guy's long legs.  
  
TY: as long as yo--  
  
CN: HYUNG! I GOT A PERFECT SCORE IN OUR TEST  
  
Chani just burst in the room and jumped between the two, waving his exam paper for them to see. Rowoon tackled him down to the sofa tickling him  
  
RW: that's great Chani-ya! I'm proud of you~~~  
  
CN: aaaaaa!!! Stop! No! Aaaaaaaa~~ Taeyang help me!  
  
Chani was just too adorable Taeyang can't help but laugh too.  
  
TY: good job Chani! Would you like some ice cream? My treat!  
  
CN: yay!! Come with us Rowoon hyung!  
  
RW: me too?  
  
CN: you need to carry me outside. My head is too big with pride right now it's too heavy for me  
  
\---------------  
  
Taeyang woke up when he felt a familiar arm snake around his waist.  
  
RW: Taeyang-ah  
  
TY: is the baby asleep?  
  
RW: are you jealous?  
  
Taeyang turned around to face Rowoon and regarded him with a pout  
  
TY: you've been spending too much time with Chani  
  
RW: come on, he just lost his dad. He needs me.hmmm  
  
TY: what about my needs?  
  
Rowoon smiled and rolled on top of Taeyang, pinning the small boy on the bed.  
  
RW: that's why I'm here now


	5. My Angel

SMACK!

Hwiyoung dropped to the floor at the force of his father's hand.

Mr. Kim: Why are you so weak? If you're physically weak your mind should be strong. You're too soft! How can I entrust the business to you?

Hwiyoung gritted his teeth to stop himself from shouting back at his father. He flinched when Mr. Kim raised his hand again but the old man just sighed at the pathetic sight of his son.

Inseong felt helpless as he just stood at the side. For years, he has watched Hwiyoung get beaten everytime he doesn't reach his father's expectations. Everytime this happens, Inseong would gently treat Hwiyoung's wounds and hug him to sleep just like a mom would.

IS: he's just worried for you because he loves you. You know that right?

HY: I'm not in the mood to listen to those excuses right now hyung

IS: I'm sorry...

Hwiyoung hugged him closer, inhaling the lavender scent that calms him.

\--------------

Hwiyoung gently pulled out of Inseong's touch trying not to wake the elder. He put on a jacket and quietly left the room. He looked around checking if anyone is awake. When the coast is clear he ran out of the house and walked the dark streets until he got into a cab.

It's the time of the night when the club is almost empty except for knocked out drunk ones and a few who just came to dance the night away. It's Hwiyoung's favorite time to drink because no one would bother him and he can just mute out his surroundings.

Thoughts of the pressure his dad is giving him came rushing again. He drank his vodka in one go, hoping to drown out the negative thoughts too. He raised his glass to ask for another one but someone sat beside him and refilled it.

Hwiyoung looked up and saw the most beautiful and brightest smile he has ever seen. How can someone exude such positive energy in this dark and cruel world?

TY: what has fallen on you today?

HY: an angel...

Hwiyoung caught himself and hid his embarrassment behind the glass emptying it again.

Taeyang laughed and refilled his glass again

TY: whoah slow down! I don't want to lose the only sober person I can talk to in here.

HY: ??

TY: I hope you don't mind. I'm just bored.

HY: no, it's okay. I could use company

TY: even from an angel?

Taeyang teased, flapping his hands on both sides of his face. Hwiyoung laughed so hard he can't control the high pitched shriek coming with it.

The atmosphere became comfortable and they chatted about trivial sfuff up to deep thoughts on the world's cruelty. Hwiyoung was enamored by Taeyang's positivity in middle of it all. He wish his father could share the same views. At least for now, Hwiyoung is happy to find a friend...maybe....hopefully

Suddenly someone was standing behind Hwiyoung and another man has his arm extended between him and Taeyang

Zuho glared at Jaeyoon with his sharp eyes

JY: I'm just here to pick up my charge. We won't be bothering you.

HY: hyung...

Hwiyoung looked at Jaeyoon questioningly then at Taeyang who now has his head bowed.

JY: Let's go home Hwiyoung-ah. Inseong is worried

HY: okay. I'm sorry hyung. Taeyang-ssi, I hope we can hang out again

Taeyang gave him a bright smile and a small nod.

Jaeyoon and Hwiyoung walk back to the car quietly. As soon as all the doors are closed, Jaeyoon turned to the boy in the backseat.

JY: you can't hang out with him again

HY: what? Why?

JY: he's Yoo Taeyang, the next in line our business rival and soon will be your direct rival.

Hwiyoungs face fell. All the happy bubbles he just had popped into nothing. Why aren't things going well for him?


	6. Hold Me

Things have been awkward between Dawon and Inseong ever since that day. Dawon's guilt won't let him look Inseong in the eye. Inseong on the other hand expertly burried what happened and continued their professional relationship. There are so many things that needs to be done. His personal life is his least priority right now.

Inseong was caught off-guard by what Dawon did. He didn't really hate it. It just... hurts. Physically. He felt all of Dawon's anger in his body. Emotionally....he can't tell. He loves Dawon but he doesn't know if he love love him. All he knows is that he's been taking care of Dawon ever since the guy entered the family. Dawon has some agressiveness and assertiveness that gets misinterpreted by others sometimes and only Inseong understood him, what he means and where he's coming from. They became close from their late night talks over drinks and snacks.

Dawon may be a force in the underworld but there are times when he's vulnerable too, he just manage to mask it well. Not well enough for Inseong to miss though. And during these times, Inseong is always there for him. 

That day, Inseong was really worried. He has never seen Dawon so distraught like that. The boy looked like in a mess of anger and frustration and at a loss on what to do. Inseong didn't know what to do too. His heart was aching for Dawon. He wants to help him calm down. He wants to take away his pain. That's why he didn't  fight back when Dawon attacked him. He just took them all in. His physical pain can easily heal, he thought, Dawon's heart needs him right now. He kept telling this to himself as he grit his teeth through each pain.

Inseong knocked on Dawon's office then entered.

IS: there has been a problem with the SuBing gang who's under our payroll. They're fighting over delivery route and warehouse rights with the Chichi gang.

Dawon decided to set aside his worries and respond professionally to Inseong's professional manner too.

DW: warehouse 50 route 88? 

IS: yes

DW: so that's why the goods going through there either arrive incomplete or late.  

Dawon gathered his things and quickly walked to the door, past Inseong.

DW: okay, I'll go and settle this quick

IS: Chichi gang is under the Yoo Family's payroll

Dawon froze upon hearing the name Yoo. 

IS: I'll go with you

Dawon looked back at Inseong, his eyes asking if it's really okay, at the same time pleading for him to come.

Inseong lead the way out of the office

IS: let's go

\------------------

The scene that greeted Dawon was a mess. Their men and some from the Yoo Family are rounding up the gang members that were in a fighting. Some were collecting their items out of the warehouse and fight over some items claiming ownership. 

Dawon frowned and scanned the scene until he found Youngbin. The poor man  is squeezing his head with both fists, stressing out.

DW: SHUT UP YOU CRAZY FOOLS!

Everyone froze at Dawon's loud commanding tone. He's got a stern look on his face, locking eyes with each of the gang members until they calm down and stand still or sit.

Dawon extended his hand towards Inseong who handed him the log book.

DW: Youngbin-ssi I believe you also have yours?

YB: ah! Y-yes

Youngbin said holding the book up. They handed their logbooks to their men who each started lining up the items.

DW: While our men organize the items, Youngbin and I will sort out the schedules. Gang members, go to your respective sides to confirm the items.

The crowd dispersed and order replaced chaos. Dawon looked at Youngbin and nudge his head towards the warehouse office. Dawon led the way and Youngbin followed. 

Dawon sat down as soon as he entered the office while Youngbin went straight to the board to draw up their schedule.

Dawon just silently watch Youngbin, particularly how the muscles on his back move through his shirt as he writes. Dawon hissed when Youngbin pushed up his sleeves, showing the veins on his arm.

DW: god I miss you

Dawon breathed out.

Youngbin stopped writing and turned to face him.

YB: just tell me if there's any conflict with yours so we can work around it

DW: how are you?

YB: I have also organized the items from our common clients so--

DW: GOD YOUNGBIN STOP!

Youngbin closed his lips but refused to look at Dawon.

DW: can we take a breather and just talk? About us? What happened? You just disappeared!

YB: ...so we can sort out similarly labeled items. If there's nothing more you can reach me throu--

Dawon pulled Youngbin by the arm, forcing the other to face him. One hand held Youngbin's face to keep his eyes on him

Youngbin's eyes were pleading. Dawon expression softened up and he losened his grip. He moved his other hand from Youngbin's cheek to the man's nape. He put their foreheads together, hoping that Youngbin could read all his thoughts.

Dawon didn't expect to see tears well up in Youngbin's eyes when he looked up. 

DW: Bin...

Youngbin pulled himself out of Dawon's hold and walked out of the room.

Dawon grabbed his own hair threatening to pull it all out. He doesn't know what to think anymore. 

A few moments later, he walked out only to find Youngbin kissing Rowoon. The tall guy was pinned on the wall by his hips that tightly gripped by Youngbin.

Dawon was too numbed to feel or react.  He just continued walking out of the warehouse, followed by Inseong

Youngbin broke the kiss as soon as Dawon was out of sight.

RW: care to tell me why?

YB: it's nothing. Let's wrap up here.

\--------------

Inseong was sitting beside Dawon in the back seat on their ride back to the office. Dawon was looking out the window memories flashing in his head at the same pace as the scenery changes outside 

Inseong sensed Dawon's stress and anger. Inseong placed a hand on Dawon's thigh which made him look up. the look he gave Inseong was a mix of anger and sadness. Inseong stroked his thigh and gave it a light sqeeze. 

DW: Inseong ah...

IS: it's okay...

With a deep breath, Dawon attacked Inseong's lips, his hands on Inseong's thigh and chest. He started using Inseong to relieve himself again.

In front of the car, Jaeyoon tried to keep his eyes on the road and his hands steady on the wheel. He hates it. Hate that he has to see it and hate that he can't do anything about it. 

DW: stop the car

Dawon was looking at Inseong, crying while stroking his cheeks.

DW: i can't do this Inseong-ah. I'm sorry. Jaeyoon, take him home. 

IS: Dawon....

Then Dawon stepped out of the car and called a cab.

IS: no, Jaeyoon we have to follow him

JY: no, please Inseong let me take you home

IS: he might hurt himself!

JY: I already called a guard to tail him.

IS: but--

Inseong calmed down when he saw one of their security cars pass by and follow Dawon's cab.

Inseong slumped back , sobbing on the rest of the ride home. He went straight to his room as soon as they arrived, curl up in bed and hug himself.

 

Jaeyoon came in moments later with a warm bath and some ointment for bruises. He sat on the bed beside Inseong and started lightly dabbing the warm towel on Inseong's face. He let Jaeyoon take off his shirt where more bruises can be found. 

JY: why do you let him do this to you?

IS: he needs me

JY: what about you, huh? You always sacrifice yourself for Dawon and Hwiyoung. 

IS: they have so much on their shoulders. So many people need them to do things even beyond their capacity. They don't have anyone else to take care of them

JY: and you? Who will care of you?

Tears start to well up on Inseong's eyes. He starts to feel all the pain he has set aside so he can take away Dawon and Hwiyoung's pain.

IS: Jaeyoon-ah, will you hold me tonight?

Jaeyoon sighed and put down the towel. He lay himself beside Inseong and pulled him in a gentle hug, stroking his head and back. All night, Inseong just cried in his arms.

\-------------------

Chani couldn't sleep. He walked to Rowoon's room but the big guy wasn't there. He went down to get himself some warm milk but stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he heard voices. Not speaking but a mix of moans and broken breaths. He slowly walked to the source and was shocked at the sight that greeted him.

CN: hyung?

Rowoon looked up, horror fell on his face realizing that Chani saw him making out with Taeyang in the kitchen

RW: Chani-ya..

Rowoon approached him

CN: NO! DON'T COME NEAR ME! 

RW: Chani....

Chani was crying, hate and contempt in his eyes.

CN: I thought....no! I don't want to see you! I hate you!

Chani threw the vase that was within his reach then ran to lock himself in his room

RW: Chani-ya! 

Rowoon started chasing after him but stopped to look back at Taeyang.

TY: go....just go

Taeyang grabbed his jacket and went out of the house.

\--------------

Taeyang came to the club, scanned it for a familiar face. He saw Hwiyoung, on the same spot where they first met. He went to the boy, grabbed his hand and dragged him into a private booth. Before Hwiyoung could say anything, Taeyang had him pinned down in a kiss. It was rough and needy and left them out of breath. 

HY: who burned down your light, angel?

Taeyang cried and buried himself in Hwiyoung's chest.

TY: I can't keep doing this anymore. I can't just always be good and giving to everyone


	7. I Need Someone

RW: Chani please...at least eat something. I'll ask the helper to bring your food here please Chani....

It's been almost a day and Chani is still locked in his room. Rowoon has been trying to talk to him through the door but Chani never came out. He could only hear hysterical screams and things breaking then later loud sobbing. The past hour has been silent. The boy may have exhausted himself and fell asleep but Rowoon is worried that something bad may have happened.

YB: Rowoon, take a rest. You look worse than death now

RW: but I can't leave Chani...

YB: what can you give him when you're at this state? Go on. I'll take it from here.

Youngbin called Zuho to assist Rowoon then he took out the spare key to Chani's room and entered.

Chani was lying on his side, his back to the door. Youngbin stretched out beside him and scooped the boy in a hug. Chani was still sobbing and trembling. Exhausted and drained, he didn't have the strength to push anyone away.

Youngbin didn't say anything. He just nuzzled Chani's nape, humming gently, and breathing warm air on the boys neck to decrease his tremors. He pats Chani's arm in a regular soothing rhythm and soon the boy fell asleep.

Youngbin had soft food ready as soon as Chani woke up. The boy was sitting up at the side of his bed, a blank expression on his face. Youngbin picked up the bowl of porridge, stirred it to cool down as he sat beside Chani.

Youngbin lifted the spoon and bowl to Chani coaxing him to eat but the boy roughly pushed his arms away causing Youngbin to drop the whole bowl and break on the floor.

YB: damn it Chani! What do you want?

CN: what can I get from you, huh? Ever since my father died and you took over, I don't feel part of this family anymore! It's always been only you, Rowoon and Taeyang going out and work together. I don't know where to place myself.

YB: Chani....that's not...

CN: I thought I have Rowoon hyung. I-- I'm so stupid to fall and think that's love. I'm...  
I hate you! I hate you all!

SMACK!

Taeyang's punch hit Chani straight on the face and dropped to the floor. His arm landed on one of the broken pieces of the porridge bowl.

TY: stop being bratty and pathetic!

CN: what do you know about how I feel?

Chani lounged at Taeyang, tackled him to the floor and straddled him.

CN: you! Always! Get! What! You! Want! Everyone! Is there! For! You!

Chani punctuated each word with a punch even hitting Youngbin who was trying to pull him away.

Taeyang managed to kick him away

TY: Chani please let's talk so we can understand

CN: how can any of you understand how I feel?

Chani curled up and hugged himself as he continued to cry. His shirt soaked with blood.

CN: I don't belong here anymore...

Mr. Yoo entered the room and scooped up the crying boy. There must be something with his touch or maybe he whispered something but Chani stopped fighting and let Mr. Yoo carry him to his father's bedroom where a doctor awaits.

Rowoon entered the room and hugged Taeyang but he was pushed away.

TY: not today, hyung...not today, not tomorrow...I don't know.

RW: Taeyang, no...

TY: my guilt won't allow me to even touch you...

With that he left running out of the house. Youngbin signaled Zuho to follow Taeyang then he kneeled to check on Rowoon.

Rowoon just shook his head and went back to lock himself in his room.

They're falling apart. The transition of their business is still unstable and now their relationships are breaking. There's just too much to take.

Youngbin sent a message on his phone then he left the house too.

\-----------

Youngbin was laying face up on bed in a hotel room. His face is blank but his mind is a mess. His chest is tightening from too much stress and worries. When he thought he couldn't breathe anymore, the door opened and Dawon entered the room.

Youngbin turned to his side to look at Dawon. The other just stood by the door, staring at him.

YB: come here...

On cue, Dawon lay beside Youngbin and wrapped him in a hug. The older guy finally let out all of his stored up emotion and cried in Dawon's arms.

Dawon cried as he absorbed all of Youngbin's pain. No words were exchanged. Only kisses, sweet carresses and comforting hugs.


	8. The Underworld Shook

_A glimpse of Youngbin and Dawon's past is in a separate story. The Ships Are Sinking Outtake: We Were Young._

[We Were Young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007138)

_If you want, you may  read it first before you proceed with this story._

_\---------------------------------------------------_

Youngbin stared longingly at the sleeping face that used to be the first and last thing he sees. He ran his hand up the strong arm that uses to hold him. He cupped Dawon's face, ran his thumb over his cheeks.

YB: /he lost a lot of weight. He must have been through a lot too./

They were young. Back then they didn't have to think of their future nor their past.  They were too drunk in their moments.

When Youngbin realized what Mr. Yoo was honing him out to be, he almost ran away. Run somewhere he can be happy with Dawon. But he can't..... his loyalty for the Yoo Family has always been top priority. It's a dark world. He can't drag Dawon's light with him in this world.

Youngbin chose to disappear from Dawon's life to protect the smile and happy nature he so loved. He didn't know Dawon would also enter the same world. The very person for whom he broke his heart to protect is the same person he has to fight and break for the loyalty he has sworn his life for. It hurts more that Dawon had to appear again at the most critical time of his career. He doesn't have time to explain. Conflict of interests is a sensitive thing in their jobs. He can't risk it for both of them.

But what is he doing now? Risking everything for his tired heart? He pulled Dawon close for a tight hug.

YB: /just 5 more minutes. Just this once./

\----------------

Dawon woke up to an empty bed. He checked his phone and saw several missed calls. He called Inseong to ask

IS: Dawon, where are you? You have to come back quickly!

DW: Why? What happened?

IS: Mr. Kim....he's ....he's dead.

Dawon dropped his phone quickly gathered his stuff. Dead. Why? Who? His mind is a mess now. He didn't know where to start so the family can avoid unnecessary trouble.

When he arrived, the important members if the family has already gathered. Dawon took over the head table and asked for details on the incident.

IS: he was found dead, poisoned in his favorite bar.

M1: did he meet someone there?

JY: he met a few people.

M2: then all of them are suspects including the barman.

M1: be careful of who you are suspecting.  We cannot afford to start unnecessary wars.

M2: was there a time he was out of your sight?

JY: the restroom

M2: you're both men! You should be protecting him even in the restroom!

JY: I'm sorry...

IS: Mr. Kim insists on his privacy. He has given Jaeyoon instructions on leaving him be in some areas and the restroom is one of them.

DW: is there any other suspects? What motive do they have to kill Mr. Kim?

M3: probably one of that Yoo family's men. They mighy be feeling threatened of our rising status they killed our core to break us apart.

M1: Do not spout nonsense!

M3: what nonsense? We are their biggest rival! Who else has better reasons to harm us?

M2: it could be one of our clients or their enemies.  There are many other possible reasons

M3: hah! Are you too scared of having a war with the Yoo family?

DW: ENOUGH! Leave the investigation to Jaeyoon and Inseong. You two, brief your men. Be sure no one steps out of line. Just get facts.

M3: so what are we now? Who will lead us.

IS: Mr. Kim has specified Hwiyoung to take over the family business.

M1: that kid? He's  too young and weakly. Is he even ready for this?

HY: I'm ready.

Everyone turned to look at the door. Hwiyoung was standing there, eyes filled with coldness that could freeze anyone. His posture high and mighty you will be forced to bow. Gone is the scared and pure boy. Everyone in the room cowered in fear, awe, and surprise as Hwiyoung pass them.

The boy gave Dawon a nod and the lawyer gave him the platform.

HY: starting today, I will be the head of the Kim Family. I will no longer hide and cry. I will not let this family fall.

\-----------------------

The next day, news of Mr. Yoo's death shook the underworld.


	9. What Small Hands Can Do

_"I know what you have done"_

_"No....I only did it because..."_

_"Why? I never wanted that from you. I wanted you to live a normal life outside of this world. It's what I promised."_

_"You just want to get me out of your life because I'm not worth anything anymore!"_

_"No...that's not..."_

_"Get away from me! Leave me alone!!"_

  
\-----------------------  
  
M3: wow! I underestimated you kid! Now I'm going to watch how you take us to the top.  
  
The old man continuously praised Hwiyoung and patted his back like a proud dad.  
  
Confused Hwiyoung turned to Inseong.  
  
HY: what is he talking about?  
  
Inseong's expression was grim. As soon as they were in the privacy of their office, he told Hwiyoung about the news.  
  
HY: no.... Taeyang....  
  
Dawon entered the room just then.  
  
DW: this isn't the time to worry about Taeyang. Can't you see we are the top suspect for this? After what happened to your father, people are expecting us to take our revenge on the killer  
  
HY: but Taeyang didn't do it! I know him!  
  
DW: are you sure you know him? Taeyang may be nice as you said but his father is different. He may have a gentle reputation in our world but their family didn't get to where they are now without some dark shits!  
  
Hwiyoung took a deep breath. He is the head of the family now. He has to act rational and calm.  
  
HY: Inseong hyung, how was your first investigation?  
  
IS: we have ruled out the barman and the people your father had a meeting with that night.  
  
HY: who else are on the list?  
  
IS: a few small gangs who got the bad end on our shady deals and...  
  
Hwiyoung knew who he was going to say. His chest tightened at the thought of choosing to trust his family or the guy who has his heart.  
  
IS: ...and the Yoo Family.  
  
HY: please do more investigation and find out as soon as possible. Do not act without my command.  
  
\-----------------  
  
Mr. Yoo was found dead in a dark alley, blood pooled under his head which hit a sharp rock. It may be an accidental fall or a he fell from a fight. It may also seem intentional.  
  
Taeyang wants to give his father a peaceful burial. He pushed the investigation to the next day when everyone can be more rational after mourning. He looked at the solemn faces of each member of the family. Some were sad and some were angry, seeking revenge. Taeyang made sure that no one will act irrationally until investigations are over. He didn't have to look around to know someone is missing. Chani's presence has always been present in every family event that it feels different without him.  
  
TY: where's Chani?  
  
ZH: he went missing the night that you had a fight. He must have escaped right after the doctor left.  
  
TY: please look for him. You don't have to bring him back if he doesn't want to. Just...please make sure he's safe.  
  
Zuho gave a curt nod and left.  
  
\--------------  
  
Rowoon entered the car right after Zuho.  
  
RW: I'm going with you.  
  
ZH: won't the boy run away when he sees you?  
  
RW: I at least have an idea where he might be.  
  
ZH: lead me to it then.  
  
\------------------  
  
Inseong and Jaeyoon's investigation led them to a rundown motel. A suspicious boy was seen in the bar where Mr. Kim was killed. Witnesses had seen him go here. Only one boy checked in that night. He went out once, came back at dawn and never went out again.  
  
Jaeyoon broke open the locked door and the found a small boy, huddled in the corner.  
  
IS: he's just a child....  
  
CN: I killed them  
  
The small boy looked up, his eyes glassy from tears.  
  
CN: I-- I killed them....  
  
He cried and tried to cough up words to tell his story.  
  
CN: he mo-mocked me. He wanted to u-use me against Mi- Mr. Yoo. I-- I was go- going to k--kill myself that night. Bu-but he mocked me. He thinks I'm some useless pathetic bastard who would do anything just to belong somewhere. I hate him! I put the poison I was going to take into his drink. Mr. Yoo would have been proud of me. He should have been proud...but...he...  
  
RW: Chani!  
  
Rowoon burst in and ran to Chani"s side. Jaeyoon and Zuho were quick to draw their guns and point at each other.  
  
RW: Chani....  
  
CN: I killed them. I killed Mr. Yoo too...I- I didn't mean to kill him....he just fell....I pushed him....I killed him....ㅠㅠㅠ  
  
Rowoon hugged the crying boy. No words can justify what happened. He knows the pain a young boy who killed for the first time would feel.  
  
BANG!  
  
IS: JAEYOON!  
  
Jaeyoon was distracted by Chani's story and Zuho took that chance to shoot him. Inseong crawled to the lifeless body trying to find any sign of life.  
  
IS: no....no...no no no Jaeyoon please...nooo  
  
ZH: no one can speak of this. I have to silence the both of you.  
  
BANG!  
  
Chani's eyes widened at the sight of blood and lifeless bodies. He panicked, flailing his arms and feet in hysterics, Rowoon trying to cover his eyes from the gory scene.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! AAAAAAHH AAA~AAAAAAAAHHH!!!  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. All Futures Gone

Chani kept on screaming. Rowoon tried to hold him still but the boy kept squirming. The shock from seeing two bloody deaths up close and the guilt of causing two deaths was too much for him to take. His eyes rolled back and he fainted in Rowoon's arms  
  
ZH: you have to get out of here! Go far away. Just get out of here! Go  
  
Rowoon couldn't hear anything. All his senses were only directed to Chani.  
  
Zuho cursed and dragged the two out of the motel. He went back to kill the receptionist and erase all cctv records, includingn the ones around the motel. Then he drove to the pier where the family sends people and things to far away lands.  
  
On his way, he called to report everything to Youngbin.  
  
\-----------------  
  
Dawon fell on his knees at the sight of Inseong and Jaeyoon's dead bodies.  
  
DW: no...WHO DID THIS?!??!!  
  
He can't believe it. It can't be real. They didn't have to die! What good reason is there to kill them?  
  
His vision turned red as he faced his men  
  
DW: find him and kill him!  
  
\----------------  
  
Dawon ran to the police station as soon as he heard that the murderer turned himself in. He didn't expect the person waiting for him.  
  
Youngbin was sitting in front of a police officer, claiming charges for 4 murders. Dawon grabbed his collar and dragged him to the wall.  
  
DW: no, you're lying. It's not you! You would never do this.  
  
YB: I did it. I did it all.  
  
DW: LIES! You were with me! I know you didn't do this!  
  
YB: I left in the middle of the night Dawon. I killed Mr. Kim that night after keeping you distracted.  
  
DW: that's not true.... tell them that's not true!!! Who are you trying to protect? Why are you taking all the blame?  
  
The officers pulled Youngbin out of Dawon's hold and walked him to his cell.  
  
DW: Bin~ no. Bin~~  
  
YB: /I need to do this. This is the only way I can protect my family and at the same time protect you, Dawon. Hate me. Blame me. Let go of the need for war. Forget me, Dawon. Forget me and live./  
  
Words he can't say but only hope the heart can hear.  
  
\--------------------------  
  
A few weeks later, Hwiyoung is still blaming himself about Inseong and Jaeyoon's deaths.  
  
HY: if only I-- hyung....  
  
He wanted to run away from all of these but he can't. If he lets go now, the family will be in riot. More deaths and revenge will happen. He has to keep things together.  
  
One of his men knocked and gave him a letter. Hwiyoung opened it and his heart dropped when he saw who it was from.

_Hwiyoung-ah, I'm sorry. It's all my fault. It all started because of me. It's all my fault. I'm sorry Hwiyoung-ah. I hope you are not having it as bad as me. People may have said you are weak but I know you are strong and have a good heart. You will be a good leader. I'll be watching over you._

_Your angel,_   
_Taeyang_

_P.S. please take care of my family too._

  
The letter fell on the floor along with Hwiyoung's tears.  
  
\---------------------  
  
Chani woke up to a bright midday sun. Rowoon entered his room carrying a tray of food.  
  
CN: who are you?  
  
RW: I'm just a delivery guy. I hope you have a nice day.  
  
CN: oh! Thank you!  
  
With a bright naive smile, Chani looks out the window, dreaming of a wonderful day.  
  
Rowoon closed the door and breathed heavily. He swore to never show himself  in front of Chani again. He can't let him remember what happened. He can't let him go back to that dark world.


End file.
